This meeting, designed to run in parallel with the Alzheimer's meeting organized by Rudy Tanzi, focuses on both intra- and extracellular misfolding diseases, most of which are associated with neurodegeneration. The program commences with an overview of folding and misfolding mechanisms and proceeds to outline what is know about several related pathologies and outlines novel therapeutic intervention strategies. Each session features a novel concept talk, which overviews a departure from current thinking. The integrated scientific nature of this meeting is essential to intervene in and understand these disorders representing the most costly contemporary health problem. [unreadable] [unreadable]